


One's Journey to Hell and Back

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Ace Survives, Alternate Universe, BAMF Naruto, F/M, Female Naruto, Lemon, Luffy Being Luffy, Mood Swings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been a long 700 years for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. One would think that immortality would be amazing, but after a few long years it grew to be troublesome to say the least. They watch the world forget about chakra. The watched the world reshape itself. They watched and waited for something. Not that they knew what they where waiting for. One day a visitor washed up on the shore of their island. That visitor would change their lives. That visitor was Portgas D. Ace.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> An:// I do not own Naruto or One piece

700 years...

700 years... of being alive

700 years... of them being dead

700 years... of isolation 

3 years... since coming out of isolation 

1 year... since the mysterious male was found in the beach

2 weeks... since I married the male

1 day... since my husband left

2 hours... since I went to find him 

What the hell am I going to do...

Oh well at least I won't be alone in this endeavor.

After all I'm dragging that Teme along with me whether he wants to or not. 

Now left or right.


	2. Chapter One: First Meetings

Ace thought he was doing the right thing taking Luffy's place on the execution rack.

Everyone was fighting for him but it was no use. He was good as dead 

 

He'd miss them.... Marco, Pops, Thatch, and of course his lovely wife Naruto. 

He had one regret, no would let Naru know that he was dead. After all he never told anyone about her.... he may have been a little possessive, scratch that he was very possessive. 

Oh well. 

There was a golden flash on word went threw his head,

'Shit'

Golden flash meant one thing Naruto has arrived. He was in a deep pile of shit right now. A very, very deep pile. 

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. 

There stood a young woman with long pale blonde hair, with eyes so blue it rivaled the sea. She wore an orange vest left open with chest bindings, and black shorts plus black sandals that laced up to her knees. Though the one thing that got their attention was the fact she was pregnant... heavily pregnant. 

Looking at Ace she spoke in low angry voice,"First you leave without a goodbye, then I find out I'm pregnant, I try to contact you with no luck, and when I finally locate you you are about to be executed!" 

Her voice got louder and louder till she was screaming. An unholy aura surrounded her. Ace looked like he was going to faint any second. 

Luffy turned to Ace an asked,"How is she?"

Such an innocent question. The blonde looked over at Luffy,"I'm Ace's wife."

There was absolute silence you could probably be able to hear a pin drop.


End file.
